


Hot for Teacher

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, High School AU, Lots of hamlet, M/M, alex is a student, in the locker room, michael teaches english, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beawolf's Pen beta'd.</p><p>And along with every trashy catholic school au, there has to be an even trashier student/teacher highschool au. </p><p>I, Ladybugseatppl, have taken it upon myself to write all the trashy fic that this fandom needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

How was he expected to do good in his Advanced English IV class if his teacher was insanely hot? The bastard knew he was attractive but didn't seem to care. Instead, he would get irritated every time Alex wasn't paying attention. 

Alex Lannon, 18, senior year, defender for the basketball team. A team that was previously coached by his dad until a mugging gone wrong a couple months ago took him away. Now Alex was an orphan, living in the small house alone and using a trust fund to pay for it while he worked full time job at a shitty diner that he only got hired at because his mother worked there before she was killed in a car accident many years ago. His life sucked, and his English teacher didn't make it any easier. 

It was a fifth period class, right before lunch, which he typically skipped anyway to apply for college scholarships. It was a miserable class. He sat in the second row, second column, closest to the window. A window he used to avoid accidentally staring at his teacher's ass. This system would have worked well had it not been for the fact he always gets called on and forced back to reality where he got the displeasure of locking eyes with the dark irises Michael had. Mr. Archangel actually, but Alex called him Michael.

And he hated it. This only made it all the more better to call him. Alex would blatantly disrespect him in front of the other students. Michael would threaten him in a passive way, getting in his personal space so he could smell the bitter coffee on his breath. He wasn't one for anything sweet. 

"Mr. Lannon. Why does Hamlet wait so long to kill Claudius?" Alex grimaced, pulled from his thoughts in order to look up at the teacher who lurked down at him from a few desks over. Honestly, he did the reading, he just couldn't remember.

"Something about him praying was bad." He guessed, and looking at the very small fond smile over Michael's face said he got it right. 

"Were those reasons valid?" 

"Depends if God really cares if a murderer prays or not." There goes the smile, replaced with a sigh. 

"How many opportunities is he given to slay Claudius?" Alex flinched, not knowing the answer. His automatic response was then to make a witty joke about evil always persisting in the end anyway. Michael wasn't impressed. The next question was met with the same snarky, joke-y behavior. 

Michael threw an eraser at him, the chalk mark hitting the side of his face. Alex smiled that unhappy cheeky smile, attempting to dust himself off. All while Michael called for him to come in during lunch. The class roared in snickering and the blonde felt like ripping the pretty boy English teacher in two. 

Take his lunch period? To review some damn notes? Why didn't the other kids who didn't answer have to do that? Well. News flash to Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome, he wasn't going. 

This would end up a huge mistake. 

Sitting with friends, chatting happily about some new video game, he barely noticed a figure approaching behind him. Until it had him by the arm. Soon he was being dragged off, flailing and bitching up a storm while classmates either stared, laughed or ignored him. 

Michael only tossed him down into a chair in the front row once they were alone in his classroom. Then he leaned against his desk. Alex would be a liar if he didn't fess up to instantly looking at his groin. It, in all fairness, was eye level. 

"What." He finally gritted out, putting his best grr face on. The other just looked amused. 

"Since you love to make a mockery of yourself and waste my time, I plan to waste yours." He explained as he finally pushed off his desk and walked around to sit. Where he snatched up a book and tossed it to Alex. Years of training for basketball had him catching it instantly. 

Hamlet. 

"Read the next assignment. And since lunch is almost over, you can come in after school."

"I have basketball—"

"School work comes first."

The rest of the fifteen minutes were spent Alex pretending to read. The words, he just couldn't get into them. He didn't relate. Which was funny, unknowingly to him, Michael picked this very book because of the murdered father theme, having hoped it would being passion into his education. 

He let him go when the bell rang. What more could he do? Alex had another class to attend and hopefully he wouldn't skip detention. 

\-- 

Of course, he tried his best to get out of it. Who wouldn't? Alex dodged passing teachers and made a dash for the gym. Basketball was more important to him than some snobby pretty teacher that was out to get him. Even though said snobby pretty teacher was in there, talking to his couch and oh fuck. 

He tried to backtrack, turning into the locker room instead of going out on the main floor. The blond made a quick prayer that the other didn't see him. The other teammates were already out there on the floor, Michael probably went to see if he showed up. 

He should be safe once the asshole left. If he would just leave. It was impossible to tell if the taller brunet was gone or not and risking opening the heavy locker room door would be suicide. 

So he sat down on a bench and waited. 

And waited. 

By the time ten minutes past, the obnoxious clock ticking as such, he changed into his uniform and snuck back on the floor. His couch eyed him, but said nothing. 

The rest of practice was past with his worry fading. His couch was a good guy, he wouldn't rat him out since he put the team first. At least he thought as much, until he was called to him while the rest of his team retreated to the locker room to change.

One huge lecture about grades and pissing off the most influential teacher of the school was over, everyone else having been gone for twenty minutes now, he was finally free to slink back to change. 

The last person had cleared out, which made coming in and hearing footsteps eerie. 

"Hello?" He automatically called out, stepping inside to look around. The thought about how this was the typical opening murder scene in a horror flick popped into mind but was pressingly ignored. Though it was properly fitting when that stupid English teacher moved into view, lips pursed. 

"You know, skipping detention to go to practice isn't wise when you hinted to me you would be there." He explained with a deep sigh. Alex only glared as he stepped up to his particular locker and started to tug his shirt off.

The curious look on his teacher's face was priceless when he shucked off his shorts and dug around in his bag for his real clothes. 

"Leave me alone." Was all he managed, stuffing his practice clothes away and pulling out a clean tank top and his jeans. The other scowled, not impressed by the answer he received and moved into Alex’s space.

"I will not—" Alex tuned the rest out and turned lean up and press his lips over his in a lapse of judgment. On the bright side, the teacher certainly did stop talking. 

However Alex's lips were put to better use against his. Mashing together, teeth clanking and noses brushing and bumping. By the time they pulled apart, panting for breath, Michael was backtracking.

"That was unprofessional of me." He started, and if Alex didn't know him as well as he did, he would have missed the concern in his voice. Michael was rightfully worried too, a teacher having an affair with a student was scandalous. So Alex rolled his eyes and told him to kiss him again and Michael did. 

Kissing Michael was strange, he tasted like coffee, and smelled like lavender soap as where Alex always had a faint peanut smell and was gross with sweat. The older didn't seem to mind, not when he had the other against the lockers, tongue down his throat and hands hovering over his hips. 

Alex's breathy whines and pleas when Michael dug his knee against his groin, being reminded he was making out with a student who only wore briefs, encouraged the other. He pulled back and started to place kissed and bites over his shoulders and chest, sucking hard on each mark until they were bright red. 

"Further down, please, c'mon." Michael's smirk against his skin should have frustrated the senior. In a way it did, in another way, he was horny, his dick aching to be touched when that damn knee had got him so hard it hurt, and there was a hot teacher sucking on his skin, trailing those puffy lips down to his navel, the man sinking to his knees.

The things that sinful mouth could do was just wrong. He pressed his tongue flat against his belly button while using his thumbs to hook under the white briefs Alex wore. They were easily tugged down, exposing more of Alex than he ever thought he would to this guy. But it wasn't to worry, he didn't look long, in fact, in the next second Michael grabbed on to him, making his hips arch against the cold metal of the lockers, pulled his skin back, then brought it to his mouth without a second thought. 

His tongue was just as heavenly on his heavy cock's head as it was on his chest. He slurped and nibbled ever so gently, calling for Alex to claw behind him for something to keep him Earth bounded. 

Michael clearly had done something like this before, and the thought of his teacher like this more often had Alex moaning loud. Annoyingly so, with an irritated look the other brought his fingers to his mouth and shoved them inside. The blond got the hint and his cries and whines were muffled as he sucked on his hand. 

Michael being busy elsewhere, used his free hand to guide more of the student's length down his throat, where he lavished what he could with his tongue and started to hum. Only... It wasn't a song Alex knew. In fact, it had no beat at all but god, it felt great the way his throat constricted. 

Regardless, the young adult focused on what he assumed could be the words. He didn't have the chance to focus long, his hands reached out to grab those soft brown locks of hair and he tugged hard. Michael kept his lips locked around his length, pushing it down so far his nose tickled the light curls of hair on his crotch. 

Too soon Alex was spilling, crying loud against the fingers holding his tongue down, and Michael just kept that odd hum as he swallowed each drop down. 

He pulled back with a pop, sitting back on the bench so he could rub his knees. Then he glanced up at the mess he caused, greatly amused by how the other slide to the floor, undies around his ankles and face bright red, flaccid cock against his tummy. 

"End act three, scene three." Michael quoted, licking his lips. It took a second for his words to dawn on the blond, but when they did the glare he got was perfect. 

"You were quoting Hamlet when you sucked my dick?" 

\--

The next day in class was just as normal as any other. Only Alex found himself making very interesting commentary to the lesson plan.

"This BLOWS." Michael had to throw more than one thing at him to get him to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so real talk here. I have one more fic I haven't edited yet, then one I'm writing. So I'm pretty much caught up and ready for any requests. If you could word it so I know what to work with, etc a sentence prompt + kink, that would be really nice. I can try to do other pairs too, I'm working on a Femslash Claire/Noma one uwu


End file.
